mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike's Best Friend: Spike
About 'Spike' Mike's Best Friend: Spike We asked Mike to get a seeing-eye Dog to help him along his way within The Mansion. The Centre we sent him to is a Professional Caring Facility for the blind. They specialise in the Worlds most trained and clever dogs to ever live. Mike however snuffed our idea in his own selfish ways and decided to go to a shady backstreet Dog-Dealer named Lewpy-Snoop. Lewpy is well-known in the backstreets as one of the coldest armed dog dealers ever to set foot on Whestan Street - which is full of all sorts of strange dealers. Such as Larry the Lampist who sells the craziest lamps known to man. Then there's Batman & Coffin, Batman is a 93 year old majestic Coffin salesman who's coffins are crafted by human hair and bone and are very cheap to purchase. Lastly, Jonny Travolta the Lightbulb dealer. He's called Jonny Travolta based on the clothes he wears - straight out of the movie 'Grease'. Jonny sometimes partners up with Larry the Lampist to sell the funkiest bulbed lights going. All in all, if you want dogs, coffins, lamps and lightbulbs - then Whestan Street is where you need to go. Meanwhile, Mike visited Lewpy-Snoop and asked him to give him a Dog that looks similar to him. A Dog that when walking with Mike down the street - would cause people to step onto the road way out of their way, giving Mike and his blind-life a little ease when walking from place to place. Lewpy-Snoop was stood by his sharp bricked, backstreet wall listening to Mike explain his needs. Lewpy explained as safely as he could, "Just by looking at you, watching you turn the corner, I knew which Dog. You didn't have to explain, brother. But, let ME explain something. This was MY Dog, you feel me? But he ate my fucking arm off when I was 18." Lewpy reveals his stumped arm to Mike, but then catches on that Mike can't see. He feels silly but doesn't get embarrassed as nobody saw him do this. "Uh, look. I'll be back in a second, aight? Stay tight Mike. I don't know what's going to happen here. Oh. By the way, the Dog's name is Spike. Quite convenient, eh?" Lewpy turns around and steps into a small wooden entrance in which he had to duck to enter. About 2 minutes precisely had passed by, Mike was great at time keeping. He walked towards the wall and started to feel around. He touched the doorway that Lewpy had gone through - it was extremely small, making Mike huff and puff as he discovered that Spike must not be as big as he had in mind if they have to return back through this way. 1 more minute skipped by in which Mike automatically guarded the small doorway, waiting. Suddenly, the doorway slammed against Mike's legs - it was Lewpy-Snoop, crashing through and bailing outwards worming his way through Mike's pulsatingly large legs. He scurries through as Mike stands still wondering what's happening. Lewpy then stands and it sounded like he tripped and crashes into the large Dustbin situated in the alley. "MIKE. IT'S GONE WRONG. FUCKING RUN MAN!! RUN!!" Mike never runs away. Instead, he stepped blindly forward and propped his hand on the Dustbin, waiting for trouble to come his way. He balled his giant fists up and waited. Suddenly, a crushing howling emerged from the small doorway. Then, a galloping stomp raced closer and closer, followed by many other dogs barking and yelping. Mike stood feeling 0.1% fear in his gut but he didn't budge. Suddenly, the wall which had the doorway on 'exploded'. Bricks pelted Mike with a ploom of debris and dust afterwards. The explosion crashed into Mike and pounded him into the Dustbin, knocking him clear out of consciousness. Mike starts to stir back to reality. He feels a very wet tongue licking at his face with a soft crying sound during. At first, he forgot where he was and thought some form of Mansion beast was feasting on him. Then, he lifted his arms from the rubbled carnage and felt a very furry yet muscular animal trying to communicate with him. It must be Spike? As Mike as sat up this Dog began to jump in excitement, crashing up and down extremely loudly. Mike smiles as he can imagine just what this Dog looks like*. With Mike being blind - he could sense Spike was attempting to apologize for knocking him out - in which Mike mutters, "Good boy, Spike." Mike stands up and brushes himself off, coughing and weezing in the debris. He pulls a chain from around his neck and wraps it firmly around Spike's neck. Spike 'woofs' in happiness and sits calmly awaiting Mike's orders. Unfamiliar with pets, Mike steps forward with the chain to return to The Mansion. The chain extends to a sudden pause, Spike was so strongly sat that Mike throttled down to the ground once again. -- This would usually anger Mike, but this time? Mike smiled. He did more than smile when Spike jumped in happiness once again and pounced ontop of Mike for a second time, licking and lashing at his face. This was truly a better idea than one of those pansy 'trained' dogs thought Mike. For Spike wanted his owner, unlike the owner wanting the Dog. It was a great purchase and at the cost of Free since Lewpy-Snoop ran away. Mike and Spike walked off down Whestan Street, knocking women with prams and small children clear out of the way. Mike has never been happier.